Sophia
by Suzotchka
Summary: Girl is found with telopathic powers. To read this, first you must copy and paste this address (http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Dimension/2444/sophia.html) Open story for explanation.
1. Default Chapter

Sophia Disclaimer: JMS owns Babylon, see authors note for the rest. Authors note: As you may know, Unicorns storybook is a favorite site of mine. However it has not updated in three years. Several stories were left unfinished. I want to finish some of them. I am unable to contact the authors for complex reasons so I offer this: Number one, this is a conclusion to the story, Sophia of which part one is archived at Unicorns storybook, you will have to read it to get this. Number two I do not claim the idea, this story belongs to the origional author. Should at any time she or he finish their story this is to be completely taken back. I hope that no one gets mad at me. Part two Susan looked at the child infront of her. She was frightningly like herself at that age. Age 10. The year her mother had died. Brown hair, pale skin,and blue eyes. Thin, too thin. As Susan looked at the girl something clicked, something which made her want to protect this child to take her as her own, to love her. The childs clothes were torn, old and dirty, her shoes were torn and falling apart. Susan spoke up," Sweetheart," the word falling naturally from her lips," do you have anyother things?" The child began to cry," no," she whimpered in between sobs. " Shh" Susan told the small child, " we can get you some new stuff." Susan took the small child home. Sophia looked around in amazement. Susan was in the command quarters. They had a large room where the door opened with a living room, dining room and the piono to the side with music. Next to the dining room was the kitchen. At it's end was a small hall leading to a guest room and bathroom. The bathroom also opened to Susan's room, which was across from the kitchen and next to it was her office, one of two, the other being next to C and C.  
  
Susan hurried the child into a large tee shirt of hers and forced some soup into the child. While feeding the child she herself ate some as well. Susan took the girl over to the sofa and the child flung her arms around the young woman who slowly wrapped her arms around the child as well. Susan thought long and hard before instructing the computer to leave a message for John informing him she was taking a personal day and a list of people who needed to know. The next morning Sheridan went through his messages, unimportant ones which he skipped till the computer announced one from Susan and he quickly called it up, Susan 's face appeared and she said," John I am taking today off, I need you to inform the war council, command crew, maintance decks, pilots, and please go to Michael for a list of others." 0530 training 0630 maintance 0745 c an c 1300 AOL 1600 reports 1900 security 2100 pilots 2300 information/ starfuries build, repair, plan etc. That was the schdule she sent with a note, subject to variation. He thought about it. Susan never took a day off. She worked so hard so long. Was she ill.? He stared at her frame as he watched the message again. She was skeletal, her face gaunt. She moved as if in pain. When she sat down pulling her legs under her he saw how swollen her ankles were, her hands were shaking. Her cough was obvious. Why hadn't he noticed? He complained about 12 hour days at the desk but from the look of it she never had a chance to sit down. He should have helped her. If there was nothing he could do to go back in time at least he could see to it she got a chance to rest. He picked up the schedule and headed down to C and C it being 0830 already. Susan's morning started out much different. She woke at 0700 remembering her guest instantly. Sophia was sleeping peacefully. Susan began to make breakfast. After the child ate, acting as if she hadn't in a month the two headed out to find her some things.  
  
They came back in the afternoon. Sophia had been amazed at all the things at the shops and even more so with the things Susan had gotten her. Furnature wise to add to the bed, dresser and side tables Susan got a table, a chair for her room and a large chest which had just been delievered and Susan had set them up. In the chest she placed the toys she had gotten the child. A doll with a few clothes. It was a rag doll that she had adored. A few games and books. A brief case style pencil box when the child said she liked drawing.It had seperate sections in which Susan had bought and now was placing in the ruler, pencils, pen, eraser, 64 crayons, pencil sharpener, colored pencils, markers, glue. The top of the large pink and purple box had side holds in which Susan placed the sketch book, note book, loose leaf paper and white drawing sheets. She closed this and placed it in the chest. In the drawers she added the undergarments she had bought for the girl. In the closet she hung the three pairs of jeans, the two skirts, pleted,one navy blue one dark green, the three blouses, all white, two short sleved, one longsleved, five tee shirts of bright colors with a black zip up, pocketed, hooded sweat shirt. She had also bought the girl a pink dress. It was sport like yet cute. Shortsleved, knee length with a half way zip. To top all this off she bought her black zip up tennis shoes, black school shoes and a nightie. She looked around the room. It was neat with the girl sleeping in the bed covered up. Susan sat next to Sophia who woke moments later. Susan smiled, and said," It is only 1400" the child responded with a blank look she said," two in the afternoon. Would you like to go to the park or something?" Sophia thought to herself. Her mother had been killed by the Corp when she had tried to prevent her daughter from being taken away. Her father had died when she was young. In the corp her resistance hadn't bought her any favors. She had never been to the park, or had new clothes or such a nice room, or toys or art supplies or someone as nice as Susan to care for her. She hadn't loved anyone like she already did Susan since the death of her mother. She nodded and smiled. Susan pointed her towards the shower. As Sophia showered Susan took out jeans, a red tee shirt, soaks, underwear, tennis shoes and the sweat shirt for the girl. While Sophia dressed, Susan showered and dressed in a knee length black dress which was sleeveless. With it she wore sandles, matching black ones with heels. Her hair was down. She had just dried her hair and picked up a small black purse when Sophia knocked hesitantly. She had too dried her hair and held out a black scrunchee to Susan who smiled and tied up the childs hair. scrunchee. While Susan and Sophia were at the park, the girl running around in delight and Susan watched the child. She relaxed and eased herself into the bench. While Susan was relaxing, John was having one hell of a day. He had only been on duty for about 8 of the 19 hours Susan worked and already he was exhausted. He had new respect for Susan. As the day wore on, he became more and more determine not to bother Susan. Hell she definately deserved it. No wonder her back ached, he had been crawling through tubes bent in repair, lifting a good 200 pounds at time, running around C an C and that didn't even cover half of her work day, A work day she worked seven days a week without stop. But he was worried. As had been everyone he had informed. Marcus especially. Finally after working 9 hours he called it quits for the day, more worn out than he could remember being. He and Marcus meet up on accident on the way to Susan's quarters. They rang the bell and heard Susan's voice call them in and entered. Once doing so they became rooted to where they were. Susan sat their in black dress lounging back in the sofa laughing as a child who could have been her own playing with a doll near her. 


	2. meeting

Sophia  
  
Disclaimer: See previous part for this and the rest   
  
She smiled at them," Hello John, Marcus, this is Sophia." The child ran over playfully and jumped into Susan's arms. Susan laughed out. She motioned both men to the table with the child, quickly setting more plates. They were surprised to find, homemade lasanga, garlic bread and pasta salad with soft drinks. Even more so it was good.   
  
Finally she sent the child over to bed. Once she did so Susan excused herself to tuck the child in. When she came back after that and getting coffee both Michael and Stephen who she had called had arrived and serving the beverage she began." You probably know that she is a stow aboard and that is how she got on the station. She is a telopath who ran from the Corp. I am keeping her for the time being, Michael what were her crimes?"  
  
" Just being on board without her card. Since we don't answer to Earth and she is with you that is no problem, we can get her a Alliance ID. She won't have any trouble with the crew. If you want someone to watch her I can get one of the crew for her full time care."  
  
This was what they had all been waiting for ; was she coming back? She smiled," I will need someone who can come at any moment but I am taking her with me for the next few days, and she will start school soon  
  
There was an audible sigh around the room and a groan from the girl's bedroom. The men watched in amusement as the child in night clothes came out with running and groaned, " Susan, do I have to?"   
  
" Yes, that is why we got you those things for school this afternoon remember, but you don't have to go for a while yet."  
  
" Ok, "  
  
" Good now go to bed you have to be up early tomorrow."  
  
" Ok Susan bye " and kissed the young woman who smiled and said,  
  
" bye sweet heart"  
  
" Ok Susan we will leave now, see you tomorrow."  
  
Everyone except John filed out and he said " Can I talk to you a minute alone?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" Susan, I am sorry."  
  
" For what."  
  
" For not knowing how much you do and helping you."  
  
" It is okay you have your own work."  
  
" I did less than half your days work and I feel as if i have done more work than I do in a week."  
  
" John, it doesn't matter not any more."  
  
" Why ?"  
  
" Because I have Sophia."  
  
The child popped out again and said," and Marcus he loves you."  
  
" Oh Sophia don't go around spreading such nonsense," said Susan despite the fact that she was blushing.   
  
John added," She is right you know. " and with a wink to Sophia left as Susan lead the child back to bed.  
  
Note: Thank you for the positve feed back. It really encouraged me to hurry this part up a bit. Also I repeat I did not start this story, part one, which is on Unicorn's story book was written by someone else. Since it hasn't been updated in three years I am picking it up and hoping that the author doesn't mind. But from my experience reading and writing fiction, fanfic writers tend to be very open and kind in allowing the use of their writing if it is properly sited. I am sorry I cannot remember the original authors name but I am hoping that he or she is the same way. 


	3. discovery

Sophia 

disclaimer: see first part, ( by me, being the second part ot the story)

Susan woke an half an hour earlier than her usual five o'clock. Yesterday, after they had gone to the park, Susan had bought the child a back pack, lunch box, school box, folders, supply box and supplies for school, notebooks and a traper keeper. The backpack was large enough the the child's briefcase style art box which she put in. She found a book, a small game and a set of doll clothes which she added. She then dressed and woke the child. After she made Sophia's bed she left the girl to change into the new green skirt, short sleaved blouse, white socks and dress shoes. While the child did this, she took out a few treats for the girl. For lunch, which she normally skipped, she would see to it that they were both in her office where she had a fully stocked kitchenette or if time permitted would go out to a resteraunt. But children need more that just three meals, they are always hungry. She placed in a bag of hard candy, a carton of juice and packs of chips. She wondered as she did so how she had become such and expert considering she had little contact with people under 20. By then the child was dressed and ate as Susan took the front of the child's hair and clipped up with a black clip. She put the brush and Sophia put in the doll now in day clothes and the dolls night things. As Sophia put on the light backpack Susan took out twogum five stick packs and handed them to the child having gotten them the day before and into her own pocket slipped in a five stick pack of mint gum before picking up her briefcase, taking the childs hand and heading out the door.

Sophia ran to keep up with Susan. " Where are we going?" she asked in true childish manner. 

Susan looked to the child and responded," we are going to an unused Storage room where I train the novices to fly."

" But it isn't your job." 

She is observant thought Susan to herself as she spoke," How do you know?"

" If they are Earth Force than they come trained, besides you run the station."

"Sweet heart I do a lot more than that because of the war. And I am training them because they are unskilled workers and I want them to have a chance besides we need them for the war."

" But don't you get tired."

Susan smiled a weak smile and said," More than you can imagine."

Susan and Sophia returned home late as usual that night. The child had been a hit with the crew . Now she was tired and Susan barely got her to bed before she fell asleep. Susan went to bed herself but as she closed her eyes a memory came to her, one that always cut at her heart, but now it gave her hope as she thought back to that day ten years and one month ago June 16,2250. 

***** She was worn out after her long labor, but with one last push her daughter was born at 3:18 pm. She held her precious treasure in her arms, for the short ten minutes before they took her away, never quite leaving her heart. *****

Susan had been 16 when she joined up. As usual for a teenager alone for the first time she went a bit wild. The result was a daughter. She had struggled to make it through academy in her condition and after birthing her daughter gave her up for adoption, knowing it was the better choice, but it didn't save her the heartache everyday without her child caused.

She had asked that the child be named Sophia and that she be put as the birth mother on the certificate so if one day her child wanted to find her she could. That copy of the birthcertificate was hidden from all but the top officals in the agency, adopted parents and herself. She had the pass word. 

That night she used every ounce of skill she had to bring up the childs file undetected. With a swift breath she quickly typed in the pass word. * **** *** ** ****** ****. I love you my little girl. and it came up Sophia Faith O'neal. Susan grinned that was the middle name she had given her girl. The surname was that of her adoptive parents. She scrolled down to the birth mother, closed her eyes, let out a breath, opened her eyes and reading the name grinned.

There it said, Birthmother: Susan Maria Ivanova. 


	4. mama

Sophia 4

Disclaimer not mine

She stared at the screen and sank to her knees a wave of emotions over taking her. Her hand shook and she called the only person she could think to, Stephen. He was the only one who knew she had a child as it was in her classified medical record only he and she had access to. She called him to her quarters and he showed up immediately out of curiousity.

Once he arrived she lead him to see the child from the door and then to the screen with the birth certificate her eyes dancing with delight. He read over it, motioned to Sophia's room and at Susan's nod took her into a hug spinning her around.

" I am so happy for you," he said honestly. 

Giddy one moment, Susan sobered for the next, " What should I do?"

Stephen looked at her thoughtfully, " That is up to you. As the birthmother with her adoptive parents dead, you can claim her as your own with the proper paperwork."

Susan looked happy and sad at the same time.

" What's wrong?" 

Susan looked like a frightened child as she said," What if she doesn't want me? What if she thinks I abandoned her? What if she doesn't love me? What should I do? " Susan was in a state of panic.

" Susan, when you had her you were seventeen. You were in academy, in no position to bring up a child. You did the right thing giving her up. Now you are able to care for her, finacially, physically, and from what I think emotionally. You love her. I think you should speak to Sophia, lay out the facts and if she agrees I think you should go for it."

The noise woke Sophia up. She ran into Susan's arms. Susan wrapped her arms around her and comforted her as Sophia spoke," What's wrong Susan? Are you sick?" She asked seeing the doctor.

Stephen nodded a goodnight to Susan before leaving wanting to leave them alone.

Susan held Sophia so she could see her face," sweetheart, I have to tell you something."

" What is it? Do you want me to go?" asked Sophia already getting up. Susan restrained her,

" No, no sweetheart, it's just that, ... do you know that you were adopted?"

" Adopted."

" Yes sweetheart. "

" How do you know?"

" Because I am your birthmother."

Sophia was shocked speechless and Susan started rambling as she was so nervous. " I never wanted to leave you, but I was seventeen and in academy, I couldn't care for you. I thought I was doing the right thing. I named you Sophia for my mother. I thought of you everyday. I have cried so much thinking of all I missed. I'm sorry, please forgive me. I want to adopt you. I love you."

Sophia came foward a step and Susan held out her arms hesitantly, fear of rejection writen over her features. Sophia ran to them and said," I love you Mama," as tears came to Susan's eyes, both from the joy of the occasion she had only dreamed about for ten years but also for the familar term with which she had once addressed her own mother


	5. daughter

Sophia 5

Disclaimer: See all previous parts.

The next day Susan strode purposefully toward Sheridan's office, in uniform again complete with the knee lenght cloak and hair up in a bun. She held in Sophia's birth certificate in her right hand, and in her left hand she held the hand of her long lost daughter. She marveled the word 'daughter.' Sophia was wearing a pleated navy blue skirt and white blouse with patient leather shoes. 

John was surprised when Susan and Sophia walked in. Susan looked him in the eye with determination as she slapped a paper on his desk. He picked it up and saw that it was a birth certificate. The name Sophia Faith O' Neal. He nodded towards Sophia in a questioning way and Susan nodded back to confirm that it was Sophia's birth certificate. He read down to birth mother and when he saw Susan's name he looked up at her. She smiled and nodded. John jumped up from his chair and wrapped Susan in a bear hug, laughing," this is great, this is fantastic. I can't believe it. " he said finally releasing her lifted Sophia into the air. Susan silently appreciated the fact that he hadn't questioned that she must have been only a teenager when Sophia was born or that she had never mentioned the child.

When they settled down Susan began," John I want you to write up the papers making her mine again."

John didn't hesitate a second before drawing up the papers, that Susan was Sophia's mother, her adoptive parents were dead and that he believed Susan competant to care for the children and as governer of Babylon 5 he was giving Susan custody of the child. 

***** Sophia started school soon. As soon as she finished class she would run to Susan in c and c. The crew got used to Sophia running around with her cries of " mama", at everything she had to share, and Susan's eagerness to hear everything the child had to say. 

Aside from the wars, everything was going well for a while. Sophia was helping Susan come out of her shell and it showed in the way she interacted with others. The child was growing healthier , doing well in school and was generally happy. 

However, despite the fact that it was the middle of the war, the unexpected happened. undetected by security, Alfred Bester came on board.


	6. Psi Corp

Sophia 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. 

A message appeared on John's monitor. He was dressing as he called for it to be played. Bester's face appeared on screen causing him to stop. " Captain, I require a meeting with you and your command crew at 10-o clock."

It was 0800 already. Two hours. If John hadn't known how dangerous it was to go against the Psi Corp, especially in these times. It worried him that Bester had gotten on board without them knowing. He contacted Susan, Michael and Stephen letting them know.

Five minutes before ten, they were all gathered in John's office, faces grim. John was at his desk and Stephen in one of the two chairs across it. Michael was pacing the room back and forth, his hand on his PPG. Susan was sitting on the sofa, her pale skin and black uniform clashing elegantly. Sophia was in her lap. Her backpack was full of books and games and such to amuse her when Susan was busy. It lay abandoned as mother and daughter spoke quietly to each other, occasionally smiling at some secret.

Susan did not like to leave her daughter alone so she took her where she could, leaving her with a junior officer when she could not. In addition, John, Michael, Stephen and Marcus all volunteered to baby-sit her. John had taken her when Susan had gone on a 24-hour trip by Fury. 

Two minutes until 10. Susan and Sophia had become quiet. Sophia's head rested on her mother's shoulder. Her arms hidden within Susan's cloak. Susan rocked her gently. John too was now standing. It was he who now paced with Michael silently standing guard at the door. Stephen seated himself next to Susan and Sophia on the sofa. His hand went out to rub the child's back affectionately. However, his eyes betrayed his own fear.

At exactly 10-o clock Bester came in. His blond female aide following him, with an arrogant look on her face which rivaled his own. Bester walked over to John, holding out his hand. " Good morning captain." John refusing to take his hand shot him a look of hatred. He looked over to where Susan sat with Sophia in her arms, both staring intently at him," Commander a pleasure as always." She too refuse to reply. 

Ignoring his cold reception, Bester walked forward, stopping in front of Susan, attempted to take the child out of her arms. Sophia half screamed and Susan held her close, standing up. The three men closed in on Bester who realized it was in his best interests to back off and did so.   


" Well this makes things easier," said Bester half speaking to him. " Well then shall we get down to business?"

When no one replied, he continued," We have been chasing a rogue telepath family for quite some time. The father was killed in an accident attempting to escape us. We traced the mother and daughter to a hide out in Europe. The mother was killed in a futile attempt to escape. We captured the daughter. She escaped. We have reason to believe she is on Babylon 5. When we went through her file we found some interesting information, the child, named Sophia Faith O' Neal, was adopted, and her birth mother is Commander Ivanova which is little surprise considering her parentage. However, it seems you already know that," he said gesturing to Sophia burying herself in Susan's arms. 

" What's your point here?" Susan snapped angrily, running her hand through her daughter's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

" The point, Commander Ivanova," said Besters aide," is that Sophia is an Earth Alliance citizen and the Corp has jurisdiction over her. With her talent, we are taking her back with us."


	7. stabbing

Sophia 7  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine except the plot.  
  
Chaos errupted. John, Michael and Stephen protesting loadly. Sophia began to cry and Susan stood and paced with the child in her arms, soothingly rubbing her hair. Bester and his aide, Vivian Goodburg, shouted back. Vivian, arrogantly wanting to be the one to bring the child in walked over to where Susan was and spat," you already gave her up because you didn't want her, no need to keep her just to try and spite us, we will be her family now, the corp is mother the corp is father and unlike her Sophia's parents we actually want her."   
  
Sophia's head came up, looking as shocked as Susan and everyone in the room came silent, the three Alliance men and Susan too furious to speak. Vivian attempted to take Sophia who cried and said," that's not true, she loves me, " kicking away from the blonde. Susan reacted and punched the woman in the mouth. She fell back as Susan put Sophia down to keep her safe from the people who wanted her baby. Vivian came up and punched Susan in the face, causing her nose to bleed. Then it started. The four of them against two, it should have been easy. And it was for a while. They easily took down the two psi cops, and Michael was about to arrest them when Vivian pulled a knife out of her pocket and turned toward the child who stood in the backround crying for fear and threw it in her direction. Susan gasped and jumped in front of the knife and in buried itself deep in her belly as she gasped and fell to the ground. Sophia was at her mother's side in an instant, followed only a second later by John, Michael and Stephen. " Mama," the girl cried.   
  
Susan was lying on the flour on her back. Her face was pale and her lip bleeding as she bit it to keep from crying out, the blood running down her chin. Already she covered in blood, which was clearly visible despite her thick black clothing. The knife's handle stuck out of her clothes. She reached out her shaking hand with great effort, and let in touch Sophia's hair slightly and whispered softly," shh, it's okay, "   
  
Stephen tried to open her jacket but it pulled at the knife painfully and he started to rip it to the wound to avoid that before doing the same to the black tee shirt under neath. Michael called medlab and John came with towels and a bowl of warm water, as he began to try to clean the wound. He couldn't believe she was consious and he hated that he was having to hurt her even more, but she remained quiet as he, John and Michael stuggled to stop the bleeding. Sophia cried as Susan weakly tried to stop sooth her stroking her hair and attempting to speak as best as she could. During this Bester and Goodburg disappeared. The medstaff got there with the strature. Despite the fact that she was definately light enough for one person to lift, all three of them did so together so that they could hold her straight as the lay her on the stature and they raced her to medlab as she cried out for her daughter before finally losing consiousness.   
  
Michael and John followed, John carrying the crying child as they too went to medlab. They called Marcus who too met them there. They spent all night there as the medstaff struggled to save Susan's life. Finally the next morning Stephen came out smiling. She would be all right. The knife had punctured her lung and done some other internal damage, there was alot of internal bleeding but they had managed to correct everything and she would make it. They were giving her blood at that moment.   
  
It was the next morning before she woke. As the adults went to see her Sophia who was not allowed in wandered a bit. She stepped out of medlab in the empty corridor. She skipped a bit not looking up or back. A gloved hand covered her mouth, appearing from nowhere as it's mate lifted her carrying her away.   
  
*** In Susan's room. They walked in. She was pale attached to many monitors and Iv's giving her blood and fluid. " Sophia," she demanded as Michael, John, Marcus and Stephen filled the room.   
  
" shh Susan, she's right outside" Stephen attempted to sooth her.  
  
She became hyterical demanding that Sophia come until Michael went to get her. He returned a moment later pale, holding her hair scrunchee, " She's gone." 


	8. kidnapping

Sophia 

Chapter eight

Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the plot. 

Susan became a wild woman. She screamed and pushed herself up. Stephen and Marcus held her back, terrified she would tear her stitches. " Sophia, Sophia." she kept crying.

" We'll get her." Michael promised, who had already called Security. His teams were searching as they spoke. He was rushing out the door to join them. John nodded, he had just talked to Corwin to have the station quarantined. No one got on or off the station without his consent. They couldn't leave. 

Marcus just held her. To his and everyone's surprise she allowed it. The sedatives were kicking in again. Her sobs for her daughter faded as she fell into a deep sleep. Marcus slowly lay her down. Without saying a word he left.

As second in command of the Rangers there was a lot he could do. But what good would it be. Could they get to her in time? He informed a few Rangers under his direct command who spread the word. Within half an hour, every ranger on the station was looking for the little girl. Marcus himself began raking Down Below. 

Twelve hours later he came up exhausted and empty handed. On his way to Medlab he bought a dozen roses. Placing them on Susan's bedside he kissed her forehead as John, Michael and Stephen entered. They looked as exhausted as he did. They tacitly ignored his last action. The rangers, station security and many other volunteers, including many of the crew and Alliance, were starting from the upper levels of Down Below down. They each reported what news they had. They knew they were getting into the worse areas of Down Below, the longer Sophia was there, the more dangerous. And the deeper in she was, the more dangerous the rescue.

Sophia looked around the small room. She was cold and scared. Bester and Goldburg were with her. They were not in a good mood. She could hear their whispers about the " quarantine." They blamed " that bastard," and his " Russian whore." She wasn't old enough to under stand they were talking about her mother and Uncle John. 

They were ignoring her. She started to cry. She wanted her mother. Her sobs became louder. The woman turned towards her and made as if to slap her when she was stopped by a loud noise and an announcement made by Michael, " Come out Bester and Goldburg with your hands on your head, let the girl come out and no one gets hurt."

" Damn." Bester swore loudly in a voice unlike his usually well oiled one. They could hear people getting in place. Sophia sobbed harder. 

" Shut up you little brat." the blonde snapped. Bester hushed her grabbing a weapon and pulling her down. When the search teams heard this and saw no attempt on their part to come out, they counted to ten and burst in lead by Marcus who was followed directly by Michael. The Rangers and Security teams poured in as Bester started shooting. Marcus lurched himself at Sophia and pulled himself and her to safety. The fight was short but intense. Bester lost and was injured, refusing to go down without a fight. His assistant was comprehended and taken to a cell. He was taken to medlab. Sophia, back in loving hands was bathed, changed, fed and taken to her mother. 


	9. hope

Sophia 

Sophia 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: This is the last chapter to Sophia. It has been a challenge to finish a story someone else has started. I hope no one is offended that I have finished this. I hope you enjoy this. Review to let me know. I accept constructive criticism.

Susan was awake. John and Stephen were with her. Stephen was running a scan on her. John stood by her running a hand over her fevered forehead. Both looked worried. 

Her stomach ached for her wound, but even more so for the worry for her daughter. She lay back worn out from her struggle. Her eyes were closed. Suddenly she heard a call, " Mama." She ignored it, thinking it to be a figment of her own imagination. But at the second call she could no longer do so as she pushed her self to sit. Just then Marcus burst into the room, Sophia in his arms, Michael following behind them.

Susan gasped in delight. The child broke free from Marcus and despite everyone's warnings not to, ran straight into Susan's arms. Susan kissed her over and over and then to everyone's surprise did the same to Marcus.

*****

One year later.

The music was joyful yet solemn at the same time. When it was her turn Sophia walked down the aisle to the altar. She knew she was a little old but she was the flower girl. She stood opposite the man who would be her stepfather. Brother Theo was presiding. Her uncles Michael and Stephen were also part of the wedding party, and stood near the groom. John, who had known Susan the longest, has called the honor of giving her away. The music changed. She came down on his arm. She was beautiful thought Sophia with pride. Her mother caught her eye and smile. She came to stand next to her intended. The ceremony began.

Sophia's thoughts wondered. Unlike most children she was pleased to be getting a stepfather. Marcus was a good man. The war was over. David had been born. There was new hope for them. New hope for her.


End file.
